


All Killjoys Die

by drivingangel



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: AU, Angst, Other, excatholic kobra kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivingangel/pseuds/drivingangel
Summary: AU in which The Kobra Kid survives the events of Sing. Written for day 3 of @Killjoynest's (on tumblr) Zone Five Quarantine Fair.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	All Killjoys Die

Kobra clasped the rosary beads in his hands, and muttered. “Hail Mary, full of grace.”

_It’d been a while since he’d said this prayer, but he didn’t know what else to do. Poison was dead. They all were._

“The lord with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus.”

_He’d never be able to get the image of his whole crew, all of them, lying dead. the man he loved on the cold concrete, his best friend splayed on top of a car, his brother; who had died to save kobra, pushed up against a wall, slumped on the floor._

“Holy Mary, mother of god.”

_He didn’t know how he possibly escaped, honestly. But he had. His ribs ached, everything did. He’d never felt this level of pain before. He’d ran all the way back to the diner, and had found the girl sitting sobbing, under the watchful eye of Cherri Cola, who had attempted to comfort the child, but couldn’t._

“Pray for us sinners.”

_The others had been glad he was alive, but it hurt him having to tell Dr D, Cherri, Show Pony, News-a-gogo and DJ Hot Chimp that his whole crew was dead. Every last one._

“Now and at the hour of our death.”

_His heart ached. He would never hear Ghoul tell him he loved him again. He’d never hear his brother’s goofy laugh. He’d never have Jet teach him how to tune an engine properly, or help him with one of his projects._

“Amen.”

_Kobra began to weep._


End file.
